


Никому не отдам

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames), Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Strength Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: — Шутки кончились, Артур, — сказал Чарльз. — Мы можем сейчас уехать, а ты успокойся, окунись в холодную воду, приведи себя в порядок и возвращайся в лагерь. Мы никому не скажем, что произошло.— Или?.. — хрипло спросил Артур, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Хавьер улыбнулся, его глаза сверкнули:— Или мы можем остаться.Или: о том, как Артур испортил вечер своим товарищам, и что из этого вышло.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты R-NC-21





	Никому не отдам

Приближаясь к салуну, Артур ещё с улицы услышал весёлый голос Хавьера. Мексиканец громко смеялся и предлагал кому-то выпить. Судя по тому, как он растягивал слова и подчёркивал свой акцент, Хавьер старательно притворялся пьяным. Артур слишком хорошо знал, чем это заканчивается. 

За те несколько лет, что Хавьер присоединился к банде, Артур уже не раз вытаскивал его из беды. А если конкретнее — то из чужой койки. Обычно при этом у Хавьера на лице сияла бесстыжая улыбка, на шее — свежий засос, а в кулаке — серебряные часы или золотая цепочка. Иногда вслед ему доносился визг обманутой жены или рёв возмущённого мужа. Каждый раз, глядя на то, как Хавьер с непроницаемым лицом отдаёт добычу в общак, Артур боролся с желанием отхлестать мальчишку по тощей заднице... славно так отхлестать, обстоятельно, чтобы потом ласково оглаживать порозовевшую кожу ладонями и слушать, как Хавьер вздыхает и стонет уже не от боли, а от кое-чего другого... в общем, показать ему все последствия неразборчивости в половой сфере. 

Артур толкнул вращающиеся двери салуна и нахмурился. Так и есть, Хавьер стоял у барной стойки и мурлыкал что-то на ухо салунной девице. Что ещё хуже, рядом с девицей стояла её подруга. Что _намного_ хуже — рядом с подругой стоял Чарльз. И что совсем плохо — он нахально обнимал девчонку за талию. За талию! И они при этом даже не танцевали! Молодёжь совсем распоясалась...

— Артур! — весело крикнул Хавьер, оборачиваясь назад. — Давай сюда, познакомься с нашими новыми друзьями!

Артур грозно зыркнул на него из-под сведённых бровей, но Хавьер не обратил на это никакого внимания. А вот Чарльз заметно напрягся, инстинктивно притянул свою девушку чуть ближе к себе, и Артуру внезапно подумалось, как хорошо было бы оказаться на месте девушки... От этой мысли его бросило в жар, что случалось довольно часто за последние полгода. Сколько раз он старался подавить свои чувства, вместе с Карен или Ленни посмеиваясь над застенчивостью новичка и его мешковатой одеждой, а потом страстно фантазировал о том, как стаскивает с него эти тряпки и заставляет его быть громким... очень громким. Он тряхнул головой и сурово взглянул в хорошенькие смешливые личики девчонок.

— До чего же интересный мужчина. Крутой, как скала, — хохотнула одна из них, рыжеволосая, с веснушками на пышной груди. Худенькая брюнетка кокетливо прищурилась:

— Не болтай глупостей, Анастейша. Я думаю, в глубине души он милый котик!

— Да, точно! — выпалил Хавьер. — Он котик! Ты котик, Артур? — вкрадчиво спросил он, скользнув по Артуру бесстыжим взглядом из-под ресниц, и Артур покраснел, как семинарист. 

— Допустим, — проворчал он, глядя на девушек. — И сколько вы берёте?

— Ну разве можно так разговаривать с леди? — приподняла брови рыженькая.

— О, простите! Не знал, что я говорю с _леди_! — прорычал Артур. 

Игривые глаза Анастейши полыхнули злым огнём. Обхватив подружку за плечи, она гордо вскинула голову и ушла. Чарльз и Хавьер обалдело смотрели девушкам вслед, потом одновременно повернулись к Артуру, и тот только сейчас осознал, что он сделал. Неловкость этой ситуации заставила его снова покраснеть.

— Да-а-а, — протянул Хавьер с убийственной улыбкой. — Умеешь ты проложить дорогу к женскому сердцу, амиго!

— Ты говорил, что не придёшь, — сказал Чарльз. Артур пожал плечами:

— Эй, вообще-то я обещал, что может быть, присоединюсь чуть попозже...

— Нет, не обещал, — упрямо сказал Чарльз. — Мы спросили, пойдёшь ли ты в салун, а ты сказал: «Нет, спасибо, я и так уже заебался». Зачем ты обидел леди?

— Леди, — фыркнул Артур. — В моё время их проститутками называли.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел проститутку, которую обидел бы вопрос о цене? — закатил глаза Хавьер. — Это были обычные девушки, Артур! 

— Не обычные, а очень красивые, — поправил его Чарльз.

— Вот именно! И мы им понравились!

Конечно, вы им понравились, подумал Артур. Одного взгляда на Хавьера и Чарльза хватало, чтобы понять, что они тщательно готовились к этому вечеру. От них по всему салуну разносился запах мыла, кожа сияла чистотой и здоровьем, так же как и вымытые и причёсанные волосы. Чувствуя, как совершенно неуместная улыбка растягивает его губы, Артур шагнул вперёд, обхватил друзей за плечи:

— Парни, парни, — хрипловатым голосом пробормотал он. — Ну зачем вам девушки, когда у вас есть...

Чарльз и Хавьер уставились на него. Так же как и бармен. И тапёр. И игроки за покерным столом. Артур почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Дьявол, почему так тихо? Только же стоял обычный шум! Чёрт, все его слышат... Нужно срочно исправлять ситуацию.

— Когда у вас есть... у вас есть... — прохрипел он, сгорая со стыда, — есть у вас...

— Обязанности? — сжалился над ним Чарльз, и Артур едва не рассмеялся от облегчения:

— Да, точно... Обязанности!!! — гаркнул он так, что зазвенела пыльная люстра под потолком. — У вас есть дела поважнее, чем пьянствовать и волочиться за юбками! Ещё по одной стопке — и едем обратно!

Едва он успел поднести к губам стопку виски, как позади раздался шум и знакомое ворчание, от которого у Артура сразу на душе заскребли кошки: а вот и Билл, явился, не запылился... Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Билл, багровый от ярости, замахивается кулаком на какого-то постояльца. Тот оказался не робкого десятка и сгрёб Уильямсона за воротник, прежде чем отшвырнуть назад. Билл врезался спиной в покерный стол, фишки со стуком посыпались на пол, а игроки вскочили на ноги, и помещение наполнилось громкой бранью.

— Вечер перестаёт быть томным, — заметил Хавьер и пригнулся, уворачиваясь от чьего-то кулака. Артур почувствовал, как его оттаскивают в сторону, и не глядя врезал кому-то по лицу. В несколько секунд весь салун оказался охвачен дракой, и Артур принялся кулаками прокладывать себе путь к выходу, но сразу четверо противников преградили ему путь, тесня назад. Один из них довольно чувствительно вдарил Артуру под вздох, и тот уже решил, что дела его плохи, как вдруг чьи-то руки схватили его за плечи и потащили назад, за маленькую дверь в дальнем углу салуна.

Едва Чарльз и Хавьер успели укрыться вместе с ним за дверью, как в салуне прогремел первый выстрел. Помещение, в котором они укрылись от перестрелки, было очень тесным, и Артур на несколько мгновений оказался зажат между своими друзьями. Те двое тяжело дышали, их кожа на ощупь была очень горячей, и это ощущение заставило Артура закусить губу, подавляя неожиданный стон. Чёрт, ну что же с ним не так? Как будто вожделеть другого мужчину уже само по себе недостаточно скверно, его угораздило хотеть сразу двух. И не просто двух мужчин, а двух своих друзей... Всё ещё думая об этом, он вдруг понял, что Чарльз смотрит на него, и от этого изумлённого взгляда Артура бросило в жар. Он поспешно отвернулся, пряча взгляд и надеясь, что Чарльз, который с двадцати шагов попадает из лука белке в глаз, каким-то чудом не заметил внушительную выпуклость в штанах стоящего рядом человека. Отвернувшись, он встретился глазами с Хавьером, и с замиранием сердца смотрел на то, как изумление в удлинённых карих глазах сменяется ехидным пониманием.

— Пошли-ка отсюда, — прохрипел Артур, распахивая заднюю дверь. Все трое вывалились на заднее крыльцо. Позади, в салуне, всё ещё не стихал шум драки.

— Так, — пробормотал Артур, не глядя на друзей. — Кто пойдёт за Биллом?

— По-моему, ему там и без нас хорошо, — заявил Хавьер. Как раз в этот момент позади раздался крик: «Вот я тебе щас!» и сразу после этого — утробный рёв Билла.

— Мы своих не бросаем, — обречённо сказал Чарльз и быстро скрылся за дверью. Артур и Хавьер переглянулись и прижались ушами к двери. Из салуна донеслись крики, оглушительный грохот, звон, а потом всё стихло. Затем — друзья едва успели отскочить — дверь снова распахнулась, и наружу вывалился Билл, а за ним Чарльз. Билл едва держался на ногах и кряхтел от боли в помятых рёбрах. Чарльз выглядел немного запыхавшимся, но на нём не было ни синяка.

— Что ты делал? — севшим голосом спросил Хавьер. Чарльз раздражённо пожал плечами:

— Я швырял стулья.

— А когда стулья закончились?

— Я швырял бутылки.

— А когда бутылки закончились?

— Люди закончились раньше, — невозмутимо сказал Чарльз. Увидев взгляды друзей, закатил глаза: — Они просто убежали! Делать мне нечего, только убивать кого-то из-за Билла!

— Я всё слышал, Смит, — прокряхтел Билл, тяжело взбираясь в седло Бурого Джека. — Увидимся в лагере.

— Думаю, нам с вами тоже пора делать ноги, — сказал Артур, подбегая к своей лошади.

Они скакали во весь опор до самой реки, и лишь убедившись, что погони нет, остановили лошадей в лесу на западном берегу. Солнце уже опускалось за горизонт, и лес был залит прекрасным золотистым светом. Дорога была далеко, и вокруг было совсем тихо, разве что птицы щебетали где-то над головой. Хавьер спешился и склонился над рекой, брызгая водой на синяк на левой скуле. Чарльз опустился на колени поблизости, ополаскивая водой разбитые кулаки. Закатное небо отражалось в воде, по смуглой коже молодых людей плыли розоватые блики. Артур сглотнул и хрипло сказал:

— Знаете, я, наверное, дальше поеду...

— Не торопись, — усмехнулся Хавьер, поворачиваясь к нему. Проведя мокрой рукой по волосам, отбрасывая с лица длинную чёлку, он шагнул к Артуру, не сводя с него коварного взгляда, от которого по телу Артура пробежала дрожь. Чарльз повернулся к ним, настороженно глядя на всё происходящее. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, — промурлыкал Хавьер, окидывая Артура взглядом и на миг останавливаясь на его ширинке, потом снова взглянул ему в глаза и улыбнулся: — И давно это у тебя?  
— Что? — буркнул Артур. Хавьер усмехнулся:

— Давно у тебя стоит на меня, Артур?

— Что? — повторил Артур. Кровь бросилась ему в голову, он сжал зубы и мотнул головой. Проклятье! Ох, не стоило вмешиваться, не стоило злить Хавьера... теперь он неделями будет не знать, куда деться от его шуточек, а ведь с него станется и Карен шепнуть пару слов, и та будет изводить Артура намёками и подколками. Он снова замотал головой, сам себе напоминая норовистого необученного коня:

— Я не... У меня не... Ты тут вообще ни при чём, ясно? — прорычал он. — Мир не вертится вокруг тебя, мистер Эскуэлла, понял? У меня встал не на тебя, а на...

Честно, Артур собирался сказать: «на тех девчонок», но прежде, чем он успел это сказать, его рука сама собой указала на Чарльза, и он выпалил:

— ... а на него!

Чарльз хлопнулся в реку. Вскочил на ноги, выжимая воду из волос, взглянул на Артура сощуренными глазами:

— Если это шутка, Артур, то она не смешная.

— Это не шутка! — Артур с трудом оторвал взгляд от Чарльза (мокрая рубашка плотно облепила его тело, обрисовав каждую мышцу) и снова посмотрел на Хавьера: — Хватит ухмыляться, понял? Ты ни черта не знаешь! Это просто физиология, это он виноват... в смысле, нет, Чарльз, ты не виноват, просто там было слишком тесно, и...

Хавьер шагнул к нему вплотную, обхватил одной рукой за шею и поцеловал. Вторая его рука бесцеремонно погладила Артура по животу, гибкие пальцы скользнули вниз, к ширинке, в то время как тонкие горячие губы дерзко прижимались к его рту. У Артура перехватило дыхание. Чёрт возьми... это было уже слишком! Как он смеет?! Надо немедленно это прекратить, оттолкнуть Хавьера... но в голове у него гудело от возбуждения, член быстро твердел под умелыми пальцами, и он уже сам обхватил молодого человека за талию, впился в его губы, которые мечтал поцеловать чёрт знает как давно. Краем сознания он осознавал, что это странно, неправильно, ладно бы с незнакомцем, как обычно, но не с товарищем же... да ещё и на глазах другого товарища. Чужой пристальный взгляд ощущался на его коже жаром, так же как и прикосновения чужих рук. На миг Артур потерялся в этих ощущениях. И хрипло, разочарованно вздохнул, когда Хавьер вдруг оторвался от его губ. Ласково сдавив Артура сквозь джинсы, он опять усмехнулся:

— Нет, амиго. У тебя определённо стоит на меня.

Артур не успел ничего ответить, потому что большая тёплая рука легла ему на щёку, поворачивая его голову, и его охватило необыкновенное сильное тепло. Чарльз накрыл его губы своими, его густые волосы коснулись лица Артура, и тот хрипло застонал, не в силах справиться с волной нахлынувших ощущений, не в силах даже толком осознать, что происходит. Чарльз целовался не так дерзко и нахально, как Хавьер, но решительно и уверенно, с силой, которой было невозможно противиться. Артур снова застонал, чувствуя, как рука Хавьера продолжает ласкать его, как Чарльз нежно и смело скользит кончиком языка между его губ.

— А по-моему, — хрипло сказал Чарльз, разорвав поцелуй и глядя на Артура потемневшими глазами, — я тебе нравлюсь немного больше. Правда?

На его припухших губах играла улыбка, и точно в ответ на эту улыбку, совсем рядом рассмеялся Хавьер. Он снова повернул Артура к себе, прижался губами к его губам, и у Артура закружилась голова, когда он ощутил, как острый язык ловко скользит по его зубам, почувствовал, как в его рту смешиваются вкусы чужих губ, как чужие руки скользят по его шее, волосам, спине. Хавьер снова отстранился от него, и Артур, даже не успев перевести дух, сам потянулся к Чарльзу, срывая губами смех с его губ. А потом вдруг, болезненно внезапно, всё закончилось. Хавьер отступил на шаг, Чарльз мягко оттолкнул Артура, и он остался стоять перед своими друзьями, растерянный, запыхавшийся, медленно возвращающийся в реальность.

Чарльз и Хавьер переглянулись, потом посмотрели на него. Они больше не смеялись и не улыбались. Две пары глаз — удлинённые, ярко-карие, с золотистыми ободками вокруг зрачков, и миндалевидные, тёмно-шоколадные, окружённые длинными и прямыми, точно стрелы, ресницами — смотрели на Артура очень серьёзно.

— Шутки кончились, Артур, — сказал Чарльз. — Мы можем сейчас уехать, а ты успокойся, окунись в холодную воду, приведи себя в порядок и возвращайся в лагерь. Мы никому не скажем, что произошло.

— Или?.. — хрипло спросил Артур, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Хавьер улыбнулся, его глаза сверкнули:

— Или мы можем остаться. И тебе придётся хорошенько потрудиться, чтобы исправить вечер, который ты чуть не испортил. Быть послушным...

— И терпеливым, — усмехнулся Чарльз, глядя на него опасно потемневшими глазами, от взгляда которых у Артура внизу живота разгорелся настоящий пожар. Он приоткрыл пересохшие губы, но голос куда-то пропал.

— Делать, что мы скажем, и не торопить события, — улыбнулся Хавьер. 

— Мы не прикажем делать что-то унизительное, — серьёзно сказал Чарльз. — И не сделаем тебе больно.

Хавьер кивнул, его глаза были серьёзными, хоть на губах всё ещё играла улыбка:

— Если ты на это согласен, то снимай свой пояс.

Глядя ему в глаза, Артур провёл руками по поясу с револьвером, потом рванул застёжку. «Что я делаю?» — пронеслось у него в голове. Он даже в лагере всегда ходил вооружённым, снимал оружие только когда ложился спать. Краска залила его и без того пылающие щёки, когда он подумал о том, как легко согласился на это. Ему всё ещё не верилось, что это происходит на самом деле, что это не одна из его безумных грязных фантазий, которые мучили его последние несколько месяцев, и в которых он ни за что не признался бы никому — ни на исповеди, ни на допросе.

Едва он снял пояс и повесил его на сучок дерева, как волнение странным образом улеглось. Нет, оно не исчезло полностью, просто стало другим — глубоким, ровным, точно пламя, медленно охватывающее его изнутри, заставляющее кожу покрываться мурашками. Вся тревога и сомнение исчезли. Он знал, что он очень сильный, ловкий, меткий, что он никому бы не позволил сделать с собой что-то подобное без своего желания. И знал, что оба его друга — опытные бойцы, которые при желании могли бы причинить ему боль, обезоружить и подчинить, а то и просто вырубить. И то, что они спросили его согласия, а он это согласие дал, одним махом решило все сомнения. Он много раз бывал вместе с Чарльзом и Хавьером в бою, и они ни разу не подводили его. Артур был уверен, что они не подведут его и в этот раз.

Глядя прямо на него, Чарльз аккуратно расстегнул ремешок кобуры вокруг правого бедра, открыл застёжку на ремне и повесил свой пояс рядом с поясом Артура. Тонкие пальцы Хавьера скользнули по пуговицам жилета, отстегнули цепочку со складным ножом. Оружие осталось висеть на дереве, поблёскивая в лучах солнца. 

В следующую секунду Хавьер и Чарльз одновременно шагнули к нему, и прежде, чем Артур успел сделать движение, как его губы опять встретились с губами Хавьера, а Чарльз оказался позади, притягивая его к себе так же, как недавно притягивал девушку, разве что чуть грубее и сильнее. Его широкая грудь прижалась к спине Артура, губы — к его шее, руки огладили бёдра, потом взялись за застёжку джинсов. Хавьер тем временем распутал узел его шейного платка и спустил с плеч куртку, ни на миг не разрывая поцелуй — уже не такой игриво-вызывающий, как раньше, а глубокий, страстный, заставляющий Артура дрожать от возбуждения и предвкушения. Шутки действительно кончились.

Руки парней двигались быстро, нетерпеливо, сорвав с Артура всю одежду прежде, чем он успел как-то помочь. Несмотря на то, что от реки поднимался прохладный воздух, мурашки по телу побежали вовсе не от холода, скорее наоборот — в крови словно горел огонь. Он фыркнул, когда Чарльз снова обхватил его руками, прижимая к себе, когда его обнажённая кожа соприкоснулась с тонкой тканью застиранной туники и плотной замшей штанов. 

— Раздевайтесь, — прохрипел Артур. Чарльз усмехнулся так тихо, что Артур даже этого не расслышал — только уловил глубокую дрожь в его груди. Его рука скользнула по плечу Артура, потом по его шее, заправила за ухо прядку волос, и от этой невинной ласки, такой странной по сравнению с тем, как он только что грубо стаскивал с Артура рубашку, по коже снова пробежала дрожь.  
— Ещё успеем, — пробормотал он Артуру на ухо и поцеловал мочку. 

— Нам некуда торопиться, — коварно прошептал Хавьер, прижимаясь к Артуру спереди, и тот хрипло вздохнул, почувствовав, как напряжённый член соприкасается с гладким атласом жилета. Хавьер прильнул губами к его шее, оставляя лёгкие поцелуи, ветер холодил влажные следы его губ. Его тонкие сильные пальцы скользили по телу Артура нежно и невесомо, гладя грудь и живот, но ни разу не прикасаясь к члену, который так дерзко ласкали совсем недавно. Артур сердито застонал, одной рукой схватил Хавьера за талию, комкая в кулаке жилет, вторую протянул назад, перехватил запястье Чарльза и потянул его руку туда, где он её хотел прямо сейчас. Чарльз тут же ловко вывернулся из его захвата, его пальцы, только что такие нежные, стиснули руку Артура и крепко, но не больно завернули её ему за спину.

— Стой спокойно, — хрипло сказал он, и что-то в его голосе заставило Артура вздрогнуть, выгнуться дугой, откинув голову на плечо Чарльзу. Тот ответил довольным хмыканьем, откровенно потёрся обтянутыми штанами бёдрами о разгорячённую, чувствительную кожу и Артур застонал:

— Чёрт возьми, да раздевайтесь вы уже!

— Не торопи события, Артур, — глухо усмехнулся Хавьер ему в шею, горячее дыхание, совсем не похожее на прохладный ветер, обожгло влажную после поцелуя кожу. — Будь послушным, хорошим мальчиком и делай, что тебе говорят...

«Мальчиком?! Да я уже банки грабил, когда вы оба даже свой первый карман не обчистили!» — захотелось рявкнуть Артуру. Но он смог лишь застонать — Чарльз повернул голову и снова поцеловал его. Ещё раз предупреждающе сжав запястье Артура, он выпустил его руку, заскользил горячими твёрдыми ладонями вверх по талии, по груди, сжал между пальцев напряжённые затвердевшие соски. Артур застонал ему в рот и выгнул шею, уже сам терзая тёплые упругие губы, прикусывая и посасывая, не замечая, что капелька слюны выскользнула из уголка рта и поползла по коже. Только оторвавшись от его губ, он вдруг понял, что Хавьера нет рядом, и вздрогнул от внезапной мысли, что это всё-таки сон и прямо сейчас Чарльз тоже исчезнет, и он проснётся один в холодной палатке.

— Я здесь, hermoso, — мурлыкнул Хавьер, вновь оказываясь рядом и гладя его по щеке костяшками пальцев, и Артур прильнул к этому прикосновению, как кот, чувствуя, как приподнимаются все волоски на коже. Хавьер гортанно усмехнулся, а сразу после этого Артур уловил короткий щелчок, с которым открылась баночка.

— Вы и смазку с собой захватили? — выдохнул он.

— Некоторым девушкам её не хватает, — серьёзно сказал Чарльз. Опустив пальцы в баночку, он зачерпнул ком гладкого скользкого вещества, а потом его пальцы заскользили по ложбинке между ягодиц, вверх-вниз, слегка задерживаясь на отверстии, но не проскальзывая внутрь, только задевая края. Это было славно, нежно, приятно, но так болезненно недостаточно, что Артура буквально затрясло. И дрожь сделалась прямо-таки невыносимой, когда Хавьер взял его за правую руку и сомкнул губы вокруг указательного пальца, глядя бесстыжими глазами на Артура, облизывая и посасывая его палец, ясно давая понять, на что способны его губы и язык. В этот момент Чарльз осторожно, ласково скользнул пальцем внутрь, и Артур зарычал от возбуждения, густыми волнами распространяющегося по всему телу. Он смотрел в глаза Хавьера, такие наглые, ласковые и опасные, на его губы, уже обхватившие два пальца вместо одного, выгибался дугой под свободными руками друзей, гладившими и сжимающими его грудь, бёдра и живот, и сам левой рукой гладил их обоих всюду, куда мог дотянуться.

Когда Чарльз просунул внутрь уже три пальца и начал откровенно ласкать чувствительную точку внутри, Артур уже был на грани. Как же он тащился от этого, от смелых и страстных ласк его друзей, и в то же время как сильно бесился от того, насколько быстро оказался в полной их власти, насколько безжалостно они его пытают, удерживая на грани и не давая ему разрядки, которую он желал слишком сильно и слишком долго. Чарльз снова крутанул пальцами, и Артур не выдержал, зарычал, выдернул пальцы изо рта Хавьера и надавил ему на плечи, чтобы заставить его опуститься на колени и почувствовать его рот там, где ему хотелось. Но Хавьер тут же сам схватил его за руки, и Артур даже вздрогнул — он всегда забывал, какой Хавьер на самом деле сильный и ловкий, при всей его внешней хрупкости. Глаза молодого человека сузились, на губах мелькнула жестокая усмешка:

— Разве я разрешал хватать меня?

Артур ощутил, как пальцы Чарльза медленно выскальзывают из него и протестующе мотнул головой, попытался насадиться на них снова, но Чарльз крепко схватил его за талию, не давая пошевелиться. Кончиками пальцев другой руки он продолжал медленно оглаживать края ануса, то проскальзывая внутрь на одну фалангу, то полностью выскальзывая и обводя его круговыми движениями. Артур был уже до того возбуждён, что эта слабая ласка казалась настоящим издевательством.

— Разве тебе не сказали, чтобы ты не торопил события? — глухо, с угрожающей хрипотцой в голосе спросил Чарльз, и от его голоса у Артура задрожали колени. Хавьер всё ещё продолжал держать его за руки, его губы приблизились к губам Артура, но не достаточно близко, вместо поцелуя он одарил его улыбкой — коварной и колючей.

— Ты устроил нам такое разочарование, — прошептал он. — Обидел тех славных девушек... чуть не лишил нас удовольствия... 

— Проклятье, ну хорошо, я извиняюсь, — простонал Артур, пытаясь вырваться из рук друзей, впрочем, не совсем искренне — у него было нехорошее подозрение, что если они его отпустят, то он просто упадёт, потому что ноги его уже совершенно не держали. — Чёрт возьми, да трахните уже меня, я же вижу, что вам этого хочется... так же сильно, как мне...

И в следующую секунду они его выпустили. Артур зашатался, и две пары рук снова подхватили его, не дав грохнуться на бок, опустили на разбросанную по траве одежду. Артур откинулся на спину, переводя дыхание, глядя на то, как эти двое раздевают друг друга так же быстро и ловко, как недавно раздевали его. Артур не успел вдоволь наглядеться на их красивые, крепкие тела, как вдруг его снова схватили и перевернули на живот. Он уткнулся лицом в жилет Хавьера, его ноздрей коснулся запах дорогого табака, ароматного мыла, оружейного масла и пороха, и просто запах Хавьера, неописуемый и потрясающий. Он застонал, чувствуя, как чужие руки снова оглаживают его талию, приподнимают, заставляя встать на колени. А потом застонал снова, уже громче, когда узкие горячие ладони Хавьера легли на его бёдра, слегка разводя их в стороны.

— Ты хорошо его подготовил, — услышал он голос Хавьера. 

— А как же иначе, — отозвался Чарльз, с лаской в голосе, гладя Артура по задней стороне шеи, запуская пальцы в волосы. Артур сжал зубы, когда ощутил, как Хавьер раздвигает его бёдра ещё немного шире и головка члена касается растянутого входа, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь, мягко, медленно, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Во время своих фантазий о Хавьере Артур никогда не представлял, что мексиканец будет сверху, но сейчас ему показалось, что именно об этом он на самом деле и мечтал всё это время.

— О-о-о, hermoso, как же горячо, — простонал Хавьер, медленно двигаясь вперёд-назад, придерживая его за бёдра. — Если бы я знал, как ты хорош, я бы уже давно затащил тебя в постель...

«Я бы тоже», — подумал Артур, но сказать ничего не мог. Даже и думал с трудом, ему вообще едва удавалось не забывать дышать. Чарльз всё время продолжал гладить его по плечам и шее, а потом мягко приподнял его, давая опереться на руки, и встал перед ним на колени. Глядя Артуру в глаза, он погладил его по щеке, провёл пальцем по губам, распухшим от поцелуев и уже увлажнившимся при мысли о том, что ему сейчас предстоит.

— Открой рот, — сказал он, и Артур тут же повиновался. Ещё недавно у него во рту было сухо, как после пьянки, но теперь от возбуждения рот наполнился слюной, и он длинным, щедрым и ласковым движением лизнул Чарльза по животу, с наслаждением ощущая, как под мягкой кожей напрягаются мускулы, крепкие, как у пантеры, и потом провёл языком по члену. Чарльз тихо вздохнул, сжал его волосы в кулаке, и одновременно с этим Хавьер крепко обхватил его за талию и вошёл в него резко, до упора.

Артур глухо вскрикнул, перед глазами вспыхнули звёзды. Прижав его голову к своему бедру, Чарльз нежно гладил его по волосам, шептал что-то успокаивающее, давал привыкнуть к ощущениям. Артур снова почувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной. Опираясь на дрожащие руки, сжимая в кулаках чужую одежду, он приподнялся и обхватил член Чарльза губами, лаская его со всей страстью, которую сдерживал так долго.

— Ох, Артур... я мог бы делать это вечно! — простонал Хавьер. Его руки скользнули с талии Артура на его ягодицы, крепко сжали их, разводя в стороны, и он задвигался быстрее, резче, всаживаясь в него до корня, его бёдра влажно шлёпали о кожу Артура. — Чёрт, как же ты хорош! Чёрт!..

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Чарльз, гладя его по голове.

— Такой послушный и ласковый, — хрипло выдохнул Хавьер. — Так хорошо стараешься для нас...

Артур слышал их голоса, и ему казалось, что всё напряжение, страх и тревога последних дней и недель покидают его. В этот момент ему просто было хорошо. Ласковые слова и нежные прикосновения заставили его почувствовать себя таким защищённым и желанным, что его сердце заколотилось уже не просто от похоти, а от чего-то большего. Он расслабил мышцы, позволяя члену Чарльза проскользнуть глубоко, до самого горла, и услышал, как младший мужчина застонал, так громко, восхитительно громко, что у Артура закружилась голова от гордости за свои старания. Чарльз отстранился, выскользнув из его рта, подтолкнул его так, что теперь Артур стоял на коленях прямо, не нагибаясь, и придвинулся ближе. Хавьер обхватил его сзади, продолжая двигаться внутри него, теперь под новым углом, потянул его за волосы и повернул голову, впился в губы властным и нежным поцелуем, в то время как Чарльз целовал и вылизывал его напряжённую шею. Артур почувствовал, как Чарльз крепко прижимается к нему спереди, сжимает в своей большой руке два члена — свой и Артура — и начинает двигать рукой быстро и безжалостно, не давая передышки. Это было уже слишком, и Артур затрепетал, вцепившись одной рукой в волосы Чарльза, другой — в бедро Хавьера, и оргазм ударил его волной чистого, ослепительного наслаждения.

Перед глазами всё ещё вспыхивали звёзды, Артур ослабленно повис на руках друзей, с трудом осознавая сквозь утихающие волны удовольствия, как Хавьер начинает двигаться всё быстрее, как Чарльз сжимает и разжимает кулак, посылая по всему телу Артура колкие разряды наслаждения, перемешанного с лёгкой болью. Потом они оба кончили, одновременно, их стоны смешались в ушах Артура восхитительной музыкой.

Все трое обессиленно опустились на ворох одежды, тяжело дыша, убирая прилипшие к коже волосы, стирая с неё пальцами капли пота, слюны и спермы. Откинув голову назад, Артур смотрел на совсем потемневшее небо, усыпанное звёздами, и медленно приходил в себя. Он всё ещё не мог найти слов, чтобы описать то, что только что ощутил. Это потрясающее чувство доверия, полной отдачи, всепоглощающей нежности и страсти, которое он не испытывал ни с кем и никогда. И вряд ли ещё когда-нибудь испытает, с внезапной тоской подумал он. Закончится эта ночь, и всё будет как раньше, он и его друзья будут вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось, потому что так надо, так правильно, и по-другому нельзя...

— Это было чудесно, — прошептал Чарльз, целуя его в скулу.

— Отдохни, Артур, — Хавьер накрыл его курткой и ласково погладил пальцем по щеке. — Мы обо всём позаботимся.

— В смысле... — пробормотал Артур, и тут же отрубился.

Когда он снова пришёл в себя, то увидел рядом разведённый костёр. Искры трещали в прохладном воздухе, улетали в звёздное небо. Артур потянулся, и кое-какие мышцы отозвались болью, но это ощущение было удивительно сладким и приятным. Чарльз, который лежал рядом с ним, повернулся к нему и улыбнулся:

— Ну, как ты?

— Могло быть и лучше, — Артур притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы долгим, страстным поцелуем. Оторвавшись от его губ, он пробормотал: 

— Вот, теперь совсем хорошо.

Чарльз рассмеялся, как раньше — глухо, почти не слышно, только еле заметный трепет в груди. Покосившись в сторону, Артур увидел Хавьера. Тот в одних брюках сидел у костра с бутылкой виски в руке, огонь отбрасывал янтарные отсветы на его гладкую кожу. Глядя на Артура, он поднёс бутылку к губам и сделал медленный глоток. 

Чарльз приподнялся на локте, убрал прядь волос за ухо (от этого зрелища у Артура опять загудело в голове) и наклонился ниже, прикасаясь губами к губам Артура ласково, легко, точно спрашивая разрешения. Артур с готовностью приоткрыл губы, обхватил его руками, жадно лаская каждый дюйм гладкой мускулистой спины. Чарльз крепко сжал его плечи, углубляя поцелуй, двигаясь навстречу Артуру бёдрами. Он ясно давал понять, что хочет продолжения, и Артур не мог и не хотел противиться — наоборот, хотел испытать больше, хотел получить всё.  
— Возьми меня, — хрипло выдохнул он, обжигая дыханием чужие губы, и Чарльз улыбнулся ему ласково, но немного самодовольно, откровенно наслаждаясь его реакцией. Впрочем, Артур на него совсем не злился. Он откинул голову назад и застонал, когда пальцы Чарльза снова скользнули внутрь его всё ещё растянутого входа. Когда же он нежно вошёл в него, то Артур застонал ещё громче, вцепился пальцами в его плечи, сдавливая грубо, почти до синяков:

— О-о-ох... дьявол!

— Больно? — шепнул Чарльз, останавливаясь и нежно касаясь губами его шеи. Артур замотал головой с таким пылом, что даже сам удивился:

— Н-нет... продолжай, не останавливайся...

Чарльз начал двигаться, медленно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Артур выгнулся под ним, скользнул руками от плеч к груди, лаская твёрдые соски. Раньше он никогда не отдавался никому в такой позе, она казалась ему слишком уязвимой, а со случайными партнёрами ему хотелось быть уязвимым меньше всего, но сейчас он, наоборот, чувствовал себя максимально защищённым. Чувствуя, как нарастает возбуждение, отчаянно стараясь стать ещё ближе, совсем близко, раствориться друг в друге, Артур обхватил его руками и ногами, и Чарльз как будто завёлся ещё сильнее. Его руки скользнули ниже, подхватывая Артура под лопатки и слегка приподнимая, и он резко ускорил темп, двигая тело партнёра и всаживаясь в него глубже, чем раньше. У Артура перехватило дыхание. Он раньше и не подозревал, насколько же Чарльз сильный, и где-то в глубине сознания понимал, что при других обстоятельствах это бы вызвало у него страх и желание вырваться, но сейчас это только сильнее разожгло пламя его возбуждения, и он рычал и стонал, страстно отдаваясь ему, царапая его спину, сжимая в кулаках волосы.

Артур не сразу заметил, что рядом с ним оказался Хавьер. Тонкие пальцы мексиканца скользнули по волосам Чарльза, оттягивая их назад и заставляя приподнять голову. Склонившись к Чарльзу, Хавьер поцеловал его в губы, а потом прошептал ему что-то на ухо, и глаза Чарльза сверкнули в отблесках огня. Он приподнялся на руках и плавно выскользнул из Артура, заставив того возмущённо зарычать:

— Эй, какого чёрта?! Опять вы за своё?! Я же слушался!..

— Именно, — улыбнулся Хавьер и смахнул волосы с его лица. — Ты заслужил награду.

У Артура снова пересохло в горле. Перевернув его на бок, Чарльз лёг позади него и снова медленно вошёл в него, двигаясь в плавном решительном ритме. Хавьер нежно поцеловал Артура в губы, скользнул раскрытым ртом по его шее и груди, оставляя влажный след. Артур сглотнул, глядя на то, как тонкие губы Хавьера охватывают его член. Его острый язык мазнул по уздечке, обвёл головку быстрым и ловким движением, от которого у Артура сердце забилось быстрее. Чарльз продолжал всаживаться в него, крепко сжав его бёдра, его губы страстно ласкали шею Артура, оставляя пылающие засосы. Хавьер тем временем играл с его членом, то крепко и глубоко насаживаясь на него до самого горла, то дразня головку кончиком языка. Разрываемый между двумя страстными умелыми ртами, Артур весь горел, кровь стучала в висках, с губ срывались невнятные ругательства и мольбы: ещё, ещё... В одну краткую минуту, когда зрение немного прояснилось, он скосил глаза вниз и увидел, как Чарльз протягивает руку вперёд, как его длинные сильные пальцы погружаются в смоляные волосы Хавьера, гладят его по щеке, и этого зрелища было достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть Артура к грани. Закрыв глаза, выгнувшись дугой, он кончил с хриплым бессвязным криком на губах.

С трудом приподняв отяжелевшие веки, Артур увидел, как Чарльз и Хавьер вытянулись рядом с ним. Позаботившись о нём, они наконец-то могли уделить время друг другу, и теперь лениво целовались, растягивая удовольствие, неспешно исследуя тела друг друга медленными движениями рук. Глядя на них, Артур почувствовал, как жар, сжигавший его всё это время, превращается в ровное и нежное тепло.

«Мои, — думал он, глядя на два прижатых друг к другу тела, на сплетённые смуглые пальцы и прилипшие к коже чёрные волосы. — Мои. Никому не отдам».


End file.
